Starcrossed lovers
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: 2 kids meet in a kindergarden. One is Isaac and the other is Allison. Separated by their families because he's a werewolf and her a future huntress. Senior year: some steam and a lot of love will happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kindergarden

It was full of life. Kids running everywhere while playing. Except one. Allison was playing inside with a doll. She was able to make full stories in her head. It was not that she didn't like to go outside but the other kids were scaring her a little. Her parents tried to tell her other kids were fine but nothing would do. She'd rather be safe alone.

?: What are you doing ?

She looked up from her barbie. A curly little boy was standing in front of her.

Allison : I'm playing.

?: You're alone.

Allison : You too.

?: I'm Isaac.

Allison : My name is Allison. Wanna play with me ?

Isaac : Um, you only have a doll ?

Allison : Yeah.

Isaac : Well I have this **he took out an action figure from his pocket**

Allison : We can play then.

They played and laughed.

A few months later

Allison : Cheater !

Isaac : No, I'm not.

Allison : You didn't count to three.

Isaac : I did.

The bell rang, interrupting their arguement. Time to go home. They went to grab their little bags and walked outside.

Allison : Mommy, that's my friend Isaac.

Allison's mom : Oh, hello you **she smiled**

?: Get away from my son.

She looked up to see Bianca Lahey (Yes, new character) walking towards her. Her eyes became hard. Her daughter was friends with a little werewolf. This couldn't be happening.

Bianca : I don't want her around my son.

Allison's mom : Don't worry about that **she grabbed Allison's hand and walked away quickly**

Bianca : You can't be her friend, honey.

Isaac : But why ?

Bianca : You'll understand when you're older.

Allison's mom was having the same discussion with her daughter.

Years later

Tomorrow was the beginning of senior year but for the moment Allison was busy with something else. She avoided the punch easily.

Kate : Nice.

Allison : I could be faster.

Kate : One thing at a time, you're good enough for now.

Allison : I guess so.

Kate : Too bad your father doesn't want you on the field yet.

Allison : I don't want that either.

Kate : Why ?

Allison : I don't want to kill people.

Kate : They are not people.

Allison : Technically they are. I mean, they just have one gene we don't.

Kate : True but remind me what's the family code ?

Allison : **she sighed** Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent se protéger eux-même (We protect ones that can't protect themselves).

Kate : Exactly. Wolves kill people ? We kill them. It's as simple as that. I'm going to take a shower **she left**

Allison grabbed a bottle of water and took a thoughtful sip. All her training made her feel powerful but the thought of killing people...Her thoughts shifted to another trail. Tomorrow was the start of senior year. Then it would be college. She wondered what the future was holding for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night

Isaac : **he raised his glass** To senior year.

Scott and Stiles cheered. They drank a bit of alcohol. They were obviously underaged but it didn't matter because they were in Mexico right now.

Scott : Too bad Derek couldn't come.

Stiles : What did he say ?

Isaac : That he had some unfinished business.

Stiles : Whatever that means.

Isaac : We're just here to celebrate. He will have other opportunities to hang with us.

Scott : True.

They drank and talked about random stuff.

Stiles : It's good Derek is not here because we wanted to ask you something.

Isaac : What ?

Scott : What about you and Cora ?

Isaac : **puzzled** What about that ?

Stiles : He means is there anything going on ?

Isaac : No. She's a very good friend and that's all.

Scott : You're aware she's crushing on you, right ?

He shrugged. They changed of topic and he was thankful for it. Later on, he was driving back with his two friends to Beacon Hills. He was a little tipsy but he was a wolf which meant better reflexes. He also enjoyed driving when something was on his mind. Yes, he knew Cora liked him but he just didn't feel the same way. He never talked to her about that because he was scared to hurt her and to lose their friendship. She was cute, if he allowed himself to really think about it, she was the whole package but he seemed immune to her charms. He knew why his friends were asking him though. It was not only about the she-wolf but something bigger. Isaac was supposed to be the alpha when his father decided to pass the power over. The Hales were a powerful family and they were hoping him and Cora would get married. Getting married. He didn't even know in which colleges he would apply. He kept driving in the warm and silent night.

Meanwhile

Derek pulled away.

Kate : Well, that was good.

Derek : **he pulled the covers on his botom half** Only good ?

Kate : **she smiled** Amazing.

Derek : How's your niece ?

Kate : She's fine. She has trouble being a huntress.

Derek : I can understand.

Kate : You know who we are.

Derek : Yeah.

The next day

Lydia parked her car and honked. While waiting for Allison, she checked her reflection in the review mirror. Her lipstick was perfect as usual. She smiled as she saw her bestfriend leaving her house and walking towards her car.

Allison : Hey !

Lydia : Hey girl, hop in.

Allison : **she got in** Ready to go.

Lydia : One more thing **she grabbed sunglasses and put them on**

Allison : What are these for ?

Lydia : To make a queen entrance.

Allison : But you're already a queen.

Lydia : I know but now I'm a senior queen **she drove away**

Allison giggled and shook her head. That was why she liked Lydia. She was just so bubbly. She didn't know Allison was a huntress. That was a secret she had to keep otherwise Lydia could get in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lydia pulled into the parking lot and left her car on the same spot she did since she owned a car. Old habits die hard.

Lydia : Ready ?

Allison : I think I can handle that.

Lydia : Let's go then.

They left the car after grabbing their bags and walked towards the building. Lydia got a lot of attention of course but also Allison. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair. It was shoulder-lenght as always. They went inside the school hallways. It was crowded. Old students, new students being a little lost. Lydia stopped and looked around like a queen looking at her kingdom. She smiled suddenly.

Allison : What ?

Lydia : You know who's looking good ?

Allison : No, who ?

Lydia : **she smirked** Isaac Lahey.

Allison followed her gaze. He was standing against his locker. He was tall, his hair was cutely messy and his deep blue eyes were shining. If she allowed her mind to go further, she'd think he was really cute and hot. She noticed how muscular his body was. She quickly shook her thoughts away. An Argent and a Lahey ? No way !

Lydia : You don't agree with me ?

Allison : I guess so **she shrugged**

Lydia touched her forehead.

Allison : Um, what are you doing exactly ?

Lydia : Checking if you don't have fever. How can you think he's not hot ?

Allison : I never said he wasn't.

Lydia : That's better **she dropped her hand**

Allison : We should go find our schedules.

They walked away. Isaac looked at them, especially Allison. Since his parents tore him away from her, he was watching her from a distance. He couldn't bring himself to hate her even though she was a huntress. She seemed too sweet for that honestly. But he knew better not to judge a book by its cover. Maybe she was a weapon on legs or something like that now.

Scott : Don't even think about it.

Isaac : What ?

Scott : Allison Argent is off limits.

Isaac : **he chuckled** I don't want to date her.

Scott : Or do anything with her I hope.

Isaac : No, I'm fine. There are other girls to do that.

Scott : Good because she's an enemy of our families.

Isaac : **he rolled his eyes** I feel like I'm hearing my father.

Scott : You know he's right.

Isaac : Let's talk about something else.

Third period

?: Hey, Isaac.

He looked on his side. Lydia was smiling at him.

Isaac : Hey.

Lydia : How was your summer ?

Isaac : Good. Yours ?

Lydia : Really good **she smiled again** By the way, here's my number.

He looked at the little piece of paper. He knew what she wanted and a part of him was tempted. It was Lydia Martin for crying out loud ! On the other hand, he also knew his friend Stiles always had a crush on her. He was too loyal to break the bro code.

Isaac : Sorry but this is senior year and all so...

Lydia : **she knew it was a lame excuse** It's fine **she walked away**

A few tables away

Stiles : **he saw the scene** Sometimes I hate Isaac. He always gets all the girls !

Scott chuckled and shook his head amused. This will be an interesting year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lunch

Allison : So, how did it go ?

Lydia : What ?

Allison : I know you tried to give your number to Isaac.

Lydia : I don't want to talk about it.

Allison : Oh.

Lydia : He rejected me, ok ?

Allison : I'm sorry.

Lydia : I don't understand. That never happened to me.

Allison : It's gonna be ok. You can move on.

Lydia : But-but he's so cute !

Allison : I know **her eyes slid into his direction**

Meanwhile

Isaac felt someone looking at him and he looked up from his tray. Allison Argent. She was looking AT HIM. Was he her prey now ? He tensed. No, she was just Allison in that moment. Not the huntress. He smiled at her. She widened her eyes and looked away. She was surprised he saw her looking at him. Scott saw the little exchange and got worried. Allison was probably a nice girl but none of their parents would approve for obvious reasons. His friend was heading towards a disaster but what could he do ?

Stiles : **bitter** Looking at Lydia ?

Isaac : What ?

Stiles : I know she was flirting with you.

Isaac : And who said I was flirting back ?

Stiles : Well how could you not ? This is Lydia Martin. Attractive, beautiful, smart, sassy...

Isaac : Stiles !

Stiles : What ?

Isaac : I turned her down.

Stiles : But why ?

Isaac : Because of you, my friend. I know you like her.

Stiles : Thanks.

Isaac : Now to thank me, you have to make a move.

Stiles : But how do you approach a goddess while you're a simple mortal ?

They laughed.

First period after lunch

Isaac and Allison were sharing a class. It was history. She wasn't listening much to what the teacher was saying. She was thinking how relieved she was that Lydia didn't get her hands on Isaac. She knew she was supposed to be supportive but the thought of her friend and him didn't please her. And what was not helping her was that Isaac was in the same classroom as her. She looked at him over her shoulder. He was drawing on his notebook. She was a little confused with herself. Sure Isaac was always attractive while growing up but it wasn't that significant before. Now she felt kinda attracted to him. No, no, no ! She couldn't allow herself to feel that way. She would stay away as much as she could.

Teacher : Miss Argent.

Allison : Yes ?

Teacher : Are you even listening ?

Allison : Mmmm...

Teacher : I know this is the first day but I will give you a project.

Students sighed and groaned.

Teacher : This is senior year. We need to make sure you graduate in the end.

They knew he was right but still !

Teacher : This will be a pair work. You will do an exposé about a famous character. Give me the name first so I approve. I'm going to tell you the pairs.

The students listened.

Teacher : Isaac and Allison.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allison's eyes widened. Working with Isaac ? No way ! The bell rang. The students left as if there was a fire, as usual. She gathered her things and noticed Isaac walking to their teacher.

Isaac : Sir ?

Teacher : Yes ?

Isaac : Do I have to do this with Allison ?

Teacher : Where's the problem ?

Isaac : I don't really get along with her.

Teacher : Well, that's the point of pair work, you get to know new people.

Isaac : Can I do this alone ?

Teacher : No, if you don't do this, you'll get a bad grade and Allison too.

Isaac sighed and left the classroom.

Allison : **she followed him** Isaac.

He stopped. It had been years since she called his name. She was a kid back then and now the way it rolled on her tongue was very sexy. He shook the thought away and turned around.

Allison : We need to do this.

Isaac : We can't work together you know that.

Allison : Yeah but I also don't want a bad grade to start the year.

Isaac : What do you suggest then ?

Allison : We can't work in mine or your house, that's for sure. We could meet in the public library.

Isaac : Sounds like a secret rendez vous.

Allison : Please let's keep this professionnal.

Isaac : I was joking. It's bound to happen, we're humans.

Allison : At least one of us is.

Isaac : **he chose to ignore the fact she pushed forward he was a werewolf** Meet me there at 5 pm.

Allison : Ok.

Later

Cora was at the library. She loved books and she had some in her arms. She turned a corner and saw Isaac. He was sitting at a table. She smiled and sneaked behind him. She knew he could hear her but it was a fun game.

Cora : **she put her hands over his eyes** Guess who ?

Isaac : It's Cora.

Cora : You're not fun, you're not even trying to play dumb.

He shrugged.

Cora : What are you doing ?

Isaac : I need to do some research for my homework.

Cora : Can I help you ?

Isaac : **he smiled** No, I'm fine.

Cora : Ok then **she walked away**

He was relieved. He didn't want Cora to see Allison. They were doing nothing wrong but still. Speaking of the devil, there she was. He looked at her as she went in. Her huntress training made her every move really gracious. He admired her.

Allison : Hey.

Isaac : **he snapped out of it** Hey.

Allison : **she sat down** Any idea of who we should talk about ?

Isaac : No, not really. You ?

Allison : No, so let's talk and decide.

Cora walked by a corner and froze. What was he doing with Allison Argent ?! She looked at them. They were talking. He smiled at her but it wasn't like the smile he gave Cora a little earlier. It was something more. She left the library confused with what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of days later

Derek was upset. He walked inside the highschool. It was bringing a lot of memories back. Not always good ones. He looked around trying to remember where the room 204 was. It reminded him his first day in this school. He was so young and he had so many hopes and dreams. That was before the Paige tragedy. He had not a lot of reasons to smile since. Kate was a good distraction even though she was an Argent. He had to be strong for his little sister. Speaking of the devil, it was for her that he was there. One of her teachers asked to talk to her legal guardian. He sighed really annoyed. He had other things to do than to be here ! His eyes caught the number 204. Finally ! He went in the classroom. Let's get this over with. The first thing he saw was his sister. She was sitting in front of the teacher's desk. All in her body language showed annoyance. Well, that made two of them. Then his eyes met someone else. The teacher itself. A really cute brunette. He cleared his throat.

?: **she looked up and smiled** Derek ?

Derek : That's me.

?: I'm Jennifer Blake. Cora's english teacher.

Derek : Nice to meet you but I'd like to know why I'm here.

Jennifer : Right. Well, it's no big deal but Cora didn't give me back a small essay and I wanted to know if all was fine.

Derek : Yeah it's fine. You already gave essays ?

Jennifer : Just a small one but we have to start working fast this year.

Derek : I understand. Any way she could make this up ?

Cora : I'm here, you know.

Derek : **he eyed her** I'm fixing this, ok ?

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it.

Jennifer : If I give you three days to do the essay, is it enough ?

Cora : Yes, thank you.

Derek : Is that all ?

Jennifer : Yes, you can both go.

Cora : **she got up** See you tomorrow, Miss.

Derek : Teach them good.

Jennifer : I will. Goodbye, Derek.

Derek : Bye **his lips stretched to what could look like a small smile**

Cora and him left the classroom.

Cora : You didn't need to go all big brother on me.

Derek : This is your first week and a teacher is already calling me.

Cora : It's no big deal. I just had a lot in mind and I forgot the deadline.

The truth was she kept thinking about Isaac and Allison. Obviously they were doing some school work but she could feel there was something more. Her heart ached with that idea. She liked Isaac but will he ever see her as something else than a friend ? She was also worried. Why Allison ? She was an Argent, Isaac couldn't be near her. Cora didn't trust any hunter. He shouldn't either. But how could she tell him that ? She didn't control his life.

Derek : Don't do this again, please.

Cora : I won't.

Derek : Promise ?

Cora : **she rolled her eyes** Yeah.

Later

Allison read the paper again.

« The library is closed today. Thank you for your comprehension »

It was on the main door. She sighed.

Isaac : **he climbed the stairs** Sorry, I'm late.

Allison : Doesn't matter.

Isaac : **he read the paper** Oh.

Allison : What now ?

Isaac : We have to go to my house or your house.

Allison : Mine. My parents are on a trip.

He cringed because he knew she meant a hunting trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Allison : Or you don't come.

Isaac : We will have a bad grade.

Allison : Not if I do all the work and put both names on it.

He had to admit he was tempted by this solution. He was scared to go in a hunter house. But on the other hand it was his chance to spend some time with her. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to understand the girl he watched growing up from a safe distance.

Isaac : No.

Allison : No to what ?

Isaac : We have work to do together.

Allison : Ok.

They walked away. She felt weird. Isaac in her house. Her parents would be mad if they knew. It felt dangerous...and exciting. She bit her lower lip lightly.

Isaac : My car is over there. Yours ?

Allison : I don't have one.

Isaac : Oh then we'll drive together.

Allison : Yeah.

He unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for her.

Allison : Thanks **she went in**

He closed the door and sat on his seat. He drove away following her instructions.

A few minutes later

He parked the car in the Argent's driveway. He took a look at the house. It looked so normal. What was he expecting ? Weapons hidden under the doormat ? A « no trespassing for werewolves » sign hung on the door ? Or maybe wolfbane circling the house ? He felt so foolish and smiled to himself.

Allison : What ?

Isaac : Nothing. Let's go.

They left the car. She opened the door and went to check the voicemails. None.

Isaac : Checking on your parents ?

Allison : Yes. Well, um let's go in my room.

Isaac : **he couldn't resist and smirked** Playing dirty already ?

Allison : Shut it or leave.

Isaac : Ok, I'll be good.

She climbed the stairs quickly while he followed her.

An hour later

They were sitting on her bed. A few books and notebooks were laying there. 38

Allison : **she looked up** We worked a lot. Do you want something to eat or drink ?

Isaac : Ehhh...

They noticed how close they were from each other. He looked down on her rosy lips. So tempting. Allison was aware of where his eyes were looking at and she felt her cheeks heating up. It would be so wrong if...

He leaned in. Oh god ! She thought. Stop him ! You can't let him...

She didn't move an inch. Their lips touched and it felt great. They kissed more intensely, their hearts beating fast.

Isaac : **he pulled away** Your parents.

Allison : What ?

Isaac : They're in the driveway.

Allison : Oh no.

Isaac : **he got up** I should go.

Allison : Yes and quickly.

He gathered his things and opened the door.

Chris : **he was walking in the hallway** Allison, what's the car in **he looked up and saw Isaac** the driveway **his eyes turned cold**

Isaac : Hi Mr Argent **he passed as soon as he could past him** Bye Mr Argent.

Chris : Allison ?

Allison : We were just doing some school work because we were paired together. The teacher didn't want...

Chris : Hey, it's ok. It's school but can this happen out of this house ?

Allison : The library was closed today.

Victoria : **she went upstairs** Why was Isaac Lahey running away from this house ?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Allison : Mmm...

Victoria : Allison, we never had the boy talk but...

Allison : Mom !

Victoria : We'll talk about that later.

Allison : Um, ok **she walked back into her room**

Chris : I don't think they're involved like that.

Victoria : Good **she walked away**

It wasn't exactly a lie. It was just something he has to keep for himself for now. He wasn't sure absolutly nothing was going on between his daughter and Isaac. He didn't want to be a control freak with her but he couldn't accept that. Isaac was a werewolf and Allison was supposed to hunt creatures like him. He wouldn't talk to them just yet but he was sure Isaac's family would agree.

With Allison

She sighed and sat on her bed. The situation was awkward. Her parents didn't know but she wasn't a virgin anymore. She lost it with her boyfriend last year. It didn't work out between them but it was a nice experience. So she didn't need « the talk ». She touched her lips. She could still feel Isaac's kiss. It felt good but that could never happen again. Her eyes fell on a book. It wasn't hers. She would give it back to Isaac tomorrow. A reason to talk to him and tell him there could be nothing between them. She couldn't help but think they could have been great if he wasn't a werewolf. It already stopped them from being friends.

The next day

Lydia : What's with the face ? You've been wearing it all day.

Allison : Is there something you want and you can't have ?

Lydia : A nobel prize but that's just a matter of time.

Allison giggled. Lydia was her best friend for so long. She met her the year after her parents separated her from Isaac. She was fascinated by the little girl with red hair. She looked so cool. She felt honored when Lydia offered her a friendship. She soon found out Lydia was really smart. In fact, she was the smartest person she knew. Unfortunatly, not a lot of boys knew it because Lydia was sure they would be scared.

Lydia : But what can't you have though ?

Allison : It's someone.

Lydia : A guy. Who's he ?

Allison : I'm not sure you're going to like it.

Lydia : Oh, it's Isaac.

Allison : Yeah.

Lydia : It's ok. I wasn't that interested in him.

Allison : I'm glad but it doesn't matter.

Lydia : And why can't you have him ?

Allison : Um, I don't think he likes me.

Lydia : Allison, I know you're not completely honest with me. But you'll tell me the truth when you're ready.

Sometimes her friend being so intuitive scared Allison.

Lydia : **she smiled** You want to go watch the football tryouts ?

Allison : Sure.

Bleachers

They sat and watched the boys running around the fields. Allison noticed Isaac in the players. She forgot he was in the team.

Lydia : So the bonfire is this Friday.

Allison : Yeah.

Lydia : You're not really listening to me, are you ?

Allison : Yeah.

Lydia : **she giggled and nudged her** Too busy staring at Isaac ?

Allison : Sorry, what did you say ?

Cora was a few ranks away and she heard what they said. Her heart squeezed but she smiled and waved at Isaac. He waved back. Allison saw the exchange. She knew Cora was a werewolf. She thought they would be better together.

Later

Allison : Hey.

Isaac : Oh, hey.

She waited for him outside the boys locker room.

Allison : You forgot your book.

Isaac : Thanks **he grabbed it**

Allison : And about the kiss...I think we should just forget about it. It wouldn't work out. Maybe you'll find someone else. Closer than you think. Bye **she walked away**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With Stiles and Scott

Stiles planned on inviting Lydia to the bonfire but he was currently freaking out.

Scott : You can do this.

Stiles : Can you do it for me ?

Scott : What ? No !

Stiles : Please.

Scott : If I do that, she'll think you're a whimp.

Stiles : True.

Scott : So, you're gonna ask her ?

Stiles : Yeah.

Scott : Good because she's here.

Stiles : **he turned around** Oh.

Lydia was at her locker. She opened it and took some books. She checked her face on a small mirror. She saw Stiles in the top corner. She wondered what he wanted.

Stiles : H-hey.

Lydia : **she closed her locker and turned around to face him** Hi.

Nothing came out of his mouth. The words were stuck in his throat.

Lydia : I'm about to go home and you're staring at me.

Stiles : Right, sorry. Um, I was wondering...

Lydia : Tutoring ?

Stiles : What ? Oh, no. That's not that at all. It's about the bonfire.

Lydia : Ohhh, you want to come with me.

Stiles : Yeah.

She thought about it. She never thought about Stiles that way but it could be a good different. It wouldn't go further than the bonfire anyway.

Lydia : Pick me up at 9.

Stiles : Really ?

Lydia : Unless you just changed your mind ?

Stiles : No.

Lydia : We're good then **she left**

He looked at her walking away still amazed.

Scott : **he patted his shoulder** You did it, man.

Stiles : Yeah.

He realized he should have faked needing tutoring to spend more quality time with her. Maybe next time.

The next day

The bonfire was tonight. Right now it was the end of english class. The bell had just rung.

Jennifer : **she gave her back her make up test** It was good.

Cora : Thanks.

Jennifer : Your brother will be proud.

Cora : Do you like him ?

Jennifer : **she shook her head** I only met him once.

Cora : Sometimes it's enough **she got up** See you on Monday, Miss.

She left the classroom. She saw Isaac in the hallway. She would recognize him anywhere.

Cora : Hey, Isaac **she didn't speak loud but he heard her and stopped allowing her to catch up**

Isaac : Hey.

Cora : So, it's the bonfire tonight.

He knew what she was going to say. He wanted to stop her.

Cora : Would you like to come with me ?

Too late, the words were spoken.

Isaac : As in a date ?

Maybe it wasn't too late to go back in the friends zone.

Cora : Yeah.

Isaac : **he sighed** Look Cora, I know the courage it just took you and you're a wonderful girl but...

Cora : **she cut him** Save it **she left**

He felt bad. He hoped he didn't lose her as a friend. Now he understood it was what Allison meant with « someone closer than you think ». She thought something was possible between him and Cora.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bonfire

Let's quickly brush the scene. There was the fire of course. All the seniors and some people of other levels. A few were grilling marshmallows hanging at the end of sticks. Beer pongs. Music. It was pretty typical. Stiles and Lydia were seating on logs near the fire.

Stiles : And here we go. Perfectly grilled.

Lydia : Thanks **she ate it and smiled**

He was more than happy. He was with the girl of his dreams and she was enjoying his company.

Lydia : A penny for your thoughts.

Stiles : Nothing interesting.

Lydia : Oh. What's your real name ?

He was a little taken aback by this question. People were used to him being Stiles so no one asked.

Stiles : Well, I would tell you but I like to keep a bit of mystery.

Lydia : **she smiled** Good one.

Allison was leaning against a tree a few feet away. She took a sip of her red cup. She was looking at Stiles and Lydia. They would look cute together. She wondered if Lydia would open her heart to him. She felt observed and looked around. She met Isaac's eyes. He was the one looking at her. He looked even more handsome with the flames painting his face in warm colors. She tore her eyes from his. She couldn't stare without feeling something. She looked at him again but he wasn't there anymore. She frowned. Then she felt a breath on her neck. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Isaac : **in her ear** Want to go somewhere private ?

Her mind was screaming her to say no. It was insane and reckless. He leaned in and kissed her neck. She went weak. He felt it and smiled against her skin. He grabbed her waist and they were gone fast. A few seconds later, he pushed her against a tree. She groaned a little. He smirked and kissed her. She responded to his kiss with passion. They started to make out. Isaac's hands roamed around her body giving her shivers. She moaned lightly and grabbed his hair. He got goosebumps from that touch. He broke from her lips and went for her neck. At first it was gentle kisses but then he found her sweetspot. He started to suck on it. Her heart started to race and her breath got heavier. He was very satisfied with her reaction. She pulled on his hair. He growled. His hands slipped under her shirt. Somewhere in her mind, she noticed his growl sounded more animal than human. But it didn't matter right now. Her body felt on fire. Until...

Isaac : **he pulled away** Wait.

Allison : What ?

Isaac : Sheriff and deputies.

Allison : Oh no.

A few seconds later, they heard teens running away as fast as they could. A car pulled over not too far.

Allison : Your eyes...

They were bright red.

Isaac : **embarrassed** Oh, well, um it sometimes happen when...

Allison : Ok, I see.

Isaac : We should go home now.

She understood that he meant seperate houses. The charm was broken. They left quickly. Around the fire Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand and help her up.

Lydia : We have to go !

Stiles : Yeah, before my...

Sheriff Stilinski : Stiles !

Stiles : Dad.

Sheriff Stilinski : **he sighed** Go away and take her home before I arrest you both for underage drinking.

Stiles : Thanks, dad. Bye, dad.

They left.


	11. Chapter 11

With Allison

She was changing in her pajamas when she noticed something. She looked at her neck closely and sighed. A hickey. A big fat hickey. She got a little mad against Isaac. If people see that, they would ask questions. She put some hair against her neck. No, it wasn't hiding anything. She needed some foundation. She would look for it tomorrow. She turned off the lights of her bathroom and went in her bed. She fell asleep quickly and started to dream.

Dream

She was a simple watcher. She could feel it. She looked around. She was in an old castle. It didn't look quite medieval but not modern either. Something in between. She felt a chill on her skin. She noticed a window was opened and walked towards it. She saw a countryside. She knew it was foreign. The landscape was not America. She supposed it could be England or France. Somewhere in Europe anyway. She heard a noise and turned around. A girl was walking down the hallway. When she came closer, Allison realized it was a young woman. She had long brown hair and a pretty face. Her eyes were brown with some hints of green. (A/N : this Kristin Kreuk btw). Allison thought about hiding herself for some reason. It was useless. She passed by without seeing her. Allison followed her. She looked at the woman's red dress. It was beautiful and made in a rich smelled nice and there was some jewels in her hair. Allison thought maybe she was the owner of the castle. Or maybe she was a visitor. The woman stopped in a big room. A man was with her. He was quite handsome. He pecked her lips gently. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She doesn't love him, Allison thought. A maid came in. She spoke in French. Even though it was old French, Allison understood perfectly. She felt a tug in her body. She was waking up.

End of the dream

She moved on the other side of the bed and fell back asleep.

The next day

Stiles was watching his wolf friends training. He always thought it was quite entertaining. He remembered the day he found out the truth about Isaac. Stiles and Scott were friends with him for a while back then. Stiles was always a curious mind, ready to make crazy theories. He noticed that Isaac was weird when it was the full moon. At first he thought he was just lunatic. That happened to a lot of people. Most would simply get moody. Isaac would too but it was something deeper. A crazy theory popped in Stiles's mind. He could be a werewolf. Yes, not another theory. So, he confronted Isaac. Of course he denied the whole thing and said he had too much imagination. More was needed to stop Stiles. He talked to Scott and his friend looked at him like he lost his marbles. Stiles was used to it. Scott was his « bff » like girls say since childhood and sometimes his theories were beyond Scott. One day though the truth came out. It happened at school. A bunch of kids were running in the hallway. One of them bumped Isaac's shoulder by accident. He apologized but Isaac said nothing and rushed in the lockers room. Stiles saw the scene and felt something was off.

Scott : Where are you going ?

Stiles : To see Isaac.

Scott : Coming too.

Stiles : Ehhh...

Scott : He's my friend too, let's go.

Stiles : Fine.

They went in the lockers room and found Isaac. His back was facing them. By the way he was moving, Stiles guessed he was taking deep breaths.

Scott : Are you ok ?

Isaac : Yeah.

His voice was weird.

Isaac : You should go. I'll catch up in two minutes.

Stiles : Why don't you turn around instead ?

Isaac : Fine, you asked for it **he faced them**

They took two steps back. His eyes were red, his ears were bigger and in a different shape and he had claws.

Scott : Holy fuck !

Stiles : I knew it !

Isaac : Why aren't you two running ?

Stiles : **he raised his hands** Well, I'm Stiles Stilinski. I don't know about Scott.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Isaac : Stiles, are you there ?

Stiles : **he snapped out of it** Sorry.

Scott : Where were you ?

Stiles : I remembered the time when I found out you were a werewolf.

Isaac : **he winced** You went all Sherlock Holmes on me.

Stiles smiled proudly.

Cora : Let's go back to the training, please ?

They all agreed except Stiles.

Scott : **he smirked** You don't wanna fight ?

Stiles : You know I'll be on the floor before I could lift a finger.

Scott : Yup **he grinned**

Stiles : I'll pass. By the way Isaac, where were you ?

Isaac : What do you me an ?

Stiles : Yesterday. You disappeared in good company with Allison.

Isaac : Oh, um, yeah.

Scott gave Stiles a look.

Stiles : What ?

Cora grabbed Isaac by behind and threw him on the ground. Her eyes were yellow of anger.

Scott : **to Stiles** And you're the smart one ?!

Stiles : Ooopsss...

Isaac : Cora, please...

Cora : From all the girls you could have rejected me for, you chose Allison Argent ? **she kicked him in the ribs**

Isaac groaned. Scott grabbed her arm but she jerked him away.

Cora : They say you should never attack when you're angry but it makes me powerful and strong **she left**

Meanwhile

Allison was jogging with her aunt.

Kate : You had a good time last night ?

Allison : Yeah.

She wondered if her hickey was well hidden. She fought the urge to touch her neck. It would draw her aunt's attention.

Kate : What's on your mind ?

Allison : Nothing.

Kate : Ali, I know you.

Allison thought about it. She couldn't tell her. Kate wouldn't understand. There was one thing she could tell though.

Allison : Our ancestors came from France, right ?

Kate : Yeah. They were close to the kings back then.

Allison : I see.

Kate : Why are you asking I thought you knew ?

Allison : I had a weird dream.

Kate : What about it ?

Her niece stopped and took her little bottle. She gulped a big sip and told all the details she could remember.

Kate : It could be Laura.

Allison : Who ?

Kate : She's one of our ancestors. A huntress. She was known to be very cruel.

Allison : How do you know that ?

Kate : Like I said, she's known in the family. She was a reference to my father.

Allison : She didn't seem bad in my dream. And why am I even dreaming about her anyway ?

Kate : I don't know. Maybe a psychic link. You should keep a diary.

Allison : Yeah.

Later in the same day

Allison was shopping with Lydia.

Lydia : So, how was it with Isaac last night ?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Allison : Can I deny that ?

Lydia : Useless move.

Allison : Fine, we had a make out session.

Lydia : **she smiled while looking at a skirt** How nice was it ?

Allison : It was amazing.

Lydia : I knew he was skilled.

Allison gave her a look.

Lydia : Relax. I never tried him, remember ? It was just a feeling.

Allison : I see.

Lydia : This would look cute on you.

Allison : Are you sure ?

Lydia : Remind me this precious rule between us.

Allison : I, Ali A, will never question Lydia M's taste in clothes.

Lydia : Good girl **she handed her the skirt**

Monday

Normally it was a day everyone hated. It was the first day after weekend and there was no way to like it. Unless you had someone in mind. It was Allison's case. She wanted to see Isaac for a couple of reasons. She spotted him near his locker. For once Scott and Stiles weren't around. She walked slightly faster and bumped into his shoulder. He got puzzled but she didn't stop. He followed her slightly feeling like a puppy. She turned the corner and he walked a little faster. A few seconds later he turned the same corner but she wasn't in sight anymore. He noticed the closet's door was ajar. Was she in there ? He decided to check and went in.

Allison : You're slow for a wolf.

Isaac : Whatever **he closed the door behind him**

Allison : You marked me.

Isaac : What ?

Allison : A hickey **she pointed at her neck**

Isaac : Oh. Sorry.

Allison : No, you're not.

Isaac : Ok, maybe I'm not.

Allison : We have to be careful, you know ?

A smile spread on his face.

Allison : What ?

Isaac : So there's an « us » now.

Allison : I guess so.

Isaac : Good **he put his hands on the wall trapping her**

Allison : What do you think you're doing ?

Isaac : Kissing you.

Allison : Mmmm...

He captured her lips and she kissed him back.

A few days later

Cora stared at her cup of coffee blankly.

Derek : If you hadn't guessed yet, I brought you in this coffee shop to talk.

Cora : About ?

Derek : I know something is upsetting you.

Cora : It's girl business.

She knew it wasn't the answer he wanted. He was trying to be a good brother but she didn't want to answer him honestly.

Cora : I need cream and sugar **she got up and went to the counter**

Derek wasn't an idiot. He knew something was up and because she was his stubborn little sister, she didn't want to tell him. He had to find another way to gather information.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day

The final bell just rang. Students were leaving. Derek walked towards a familiar classroom.

Jennifer : **she looked up** Oh, you just missed Cora.

Derek : I'm not looking for her.

Jennifer : Oh ?

Derek : I know you're not her shrink but I need to talk.

Jennifer : Well, go on.

Derek : Did you notice anything these days ?

Jennifer : Grumpy but she's a teenager.

Derek : I see. Sorry I bothered you **he started to walk away**

Jennifer : You're a good brother.

Derek : I'm trying to.

Jennifer : Why ?

Derek : Our parents died eight years ago and I promised myself I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her ever again.

Jennifer : I'm sorry. By the way, I don't think you can keep that promess.

Derek : I'll do my best.

She nodded.

Derek : Goodbye, Miss Blake.

Jennifer : See you another time.

Derek : Maybe **he smiled and left**

She smiled thinking he was indeed attractive.

Meanwhile

Stiles : Hey.

Lydia : Oh, hey.

Stiles : What's up ?

Lydia : Nothing much. Um, I gotta go.

Stiles : **he frowned** Anything wrong ?

Lydia : Nothing. I'm just busy.

Stiles : Lydia ?

Lydia : **she sighed** Look, you're a nice guy.

Stiles : Why do I feel it's not a good thing ?

Lydia : I always dated bad boys. I know what to expect but with you...

Stiles : What ?

Lydia : It scares me, ok ?

Stiles : No, it's not ok.

Lydia : Stiles, please...

Stiles : You know what ? I'll go **he left**

She sighed feeling like an horrible person.

The next day

Cora was walking home when she felt someone beside her.

Isaac : Hey.

Cora : You're clearly the last person I wanna see.

Isaac : We need to talk.

Cora : No.

Isaac : Can you stop walking ?

Cora : No !

Isaac : Will you stay mad at me for dating Allison ?

Cora : Oh so you're dating her now ?

Isaac : Yeah.

Cora : For your information, I'm mad because she's a huntress.

Isaac : She's not just that.

Cora : **she took her keys and opened the door** Well, I...

Isaac was seeing the same thing. Derek and Kate making out on the couch. Cora quickly closed the door. They walked away in silence. Well almost.

Cora : Oh my god, oh my god...

Isaac : Cora.

Cora : Oh my god...

Isaac : Cora !

She started to punch his arm.

Isaac : Ow, stop that !

Cora : What's with you guys and the Argent women ?

Isaac : I don't know.

They looked at each other and bursted out in laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They calmed down a few minutes later.

Cora : **she sat on a bench** That felt good.

Isaac : **he joined her** Yeah.

Cora : Did we really see...

Isaac : I'm afraid so.

Cora : Do you think Allison knows ?

Isaac : I can't ask her that.

Cora : I understand.

A silence fell upon them.

Cora : You know...

Isaac : Yeah ?

Cora : I'm gonna try to move on.

Isaac : Oh, good.

She smiled a little sadly.

Isaac : You'll find a great guy who will love like you want.

Cora : Can this sound more cliché ?

Isaac : **he chuckled** True but I mean it.

Cora : I know you do.

The next day

Isaac : Hey, girlfriend.

Allison : **she smiled** Boyfriend.

They were in a coffee shop. He leaned across the table and kissed her.

Allison : Someone could see us.

Isaac : I know. I have an idea.

Allison : Tell me.

Isaac: Do you want to order something ?

Allison : Oh, you want to keep the suspense.

He grinned wickly.

Allison : Fine. I'd like hot cocoa.

Isaac : It's on me. Waitress, please.

One came and took their order.

Allison : So, what's your big plan ?

Isaac : Well, my family owns a lake house and I thought we could have a dinner there one evening.

Allison : When ?

Isaac : Tomorrow night if you're free.

Allison : I am.

Isaac : **he smiled** Good.

Their order came and they both took a sip.

Allison : What will you tell your parents ?

Isaac : That I'm going but with Stiles and Scott. You ?

Allison : Lydia will be my excuse.

Later

Allison was sitting on her bed. She grabbed her phone and dialed Lydia.

Lydia : Yellow !

Allison : Are you on a sugar rush again ?

Lydia : Noooo...

Allison : I know you for more than ten years.

Lydia : Fine, I might have eaten too much cookies and ice cream.

Allison : What's wrong ?

Lydia : I did something really stupid.

Allison : Like what ?

Lydia : Like I rejected Stiles.

Allison : What ? Why would you do that ? You have so much in common.

Lydia : Because I'm scared.

Allison : Did you tell him ?

Lydia : Yeah and of course he didn't take it well.

Allison : You're really missing something.

Lydia : I know !

Allison : So this is why sugar was your bestfriend.

Lydia : I needed a sweet comforting food.

Allison giggled.

Lydia : So, why did you call me ?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Allison : I need a favor.

Lydia : Tell me.

Allison : I'm seeing Isaac tomorrow night and have to be my cover.

Lydia : Oh, your parents don't know and you don't want them to.

Allison : No.

Lydia : Why does it feel like a modern Romeo and Juliet ?

Allison : **she sighed** Maybe because it is.

Lydia : Why ?

Allison : Um...

Lydia : It's part of your secret.

Allison : I wish I could tell you.

Lydia : But you would have to kill me.

Allison : No, you would be in danger.

Lydia : **alarmed** Is your family in the mob ?

Allison : I swear it's not that.

Lydia : Oh.

Allison : One day, I'll tell you everything.

Lydia : Fine, I'll be your cover.

Allison : Thanks, Lydia.

Lydia : But...

Allison : But ?

Lydia : **she grinned** Full report with details.

Allison : I'll see what I can do.

Meanwhile

Isaac : Hey dad, can you give me the keys of the lake house ?

Grant (A/N : I decided to name him like that, dunno if it's the real one or not) Who are you bringing ?

Isaac : Just me and the guys.

Grant : Meaning Stiles and Scott, huh ?

Isaac : Yeah. We will leave the house spotless, I swear.

Grant : Like last time ?

His son finally remembered. It was this past summer. He wanted to do a small party with his two friends. Little did he know they talked to it about people and so on. The house was loaded with teens. You can easily imagine the consequences. When Grant went to check on them the next morning, he found the boys passed out in the living room and the house was really dirty. He got mad and woke them up roughly. He made them clean up while glaring at them.

Isaac : Um, yeah.

Grant : Then why should I trust you ?

Isaac : **he smiled** Because I'm your awesome son.

Grant : You're unbelievable **he gave him the keys**

Isaac : Thanks, dad **he left with a smile**

The next day

Isaac was preparing everything for their date. He left his car with bags of food. He had to be careful. It would be suspicious if any of his parents saw him cooking because he never cooked for the guys. Actually, it was the very first time he cooked. He hoped it wouldn't be too lame. He put the bags on the floor and opened the door. He went in the kitchen and put the bags on the counter. He emptied them and filled the fridge with the goods. Of course the meal would happen in the dining walked there and looked around. It was a bit messy but he would fix it in no time.

Later

He lit the candles and smiled. The mood was romantic. He heard a knock on the door and his smile got wider. His girl was here. He put the box of matches on a piece of furniture and went to open the front door.

Allison : Hey.

She was wearing a cute black dress and he looked at her up and down without any shame.

Allison : You like ?

Isaac : Yeah. Please come in.

Allison : **she did and looked around** Nice, very nice.

Isaac : Welcome to mi casa **he closed the door**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Allison : You actually made dinner ?

Isaac : Why do you sound so surprised ?

Allison : Because I didn't expect that.

Isaac : Well, this is the first time so...

Allison : Oh my poor stomach.

Isaac : Hey !

Allison : **she giggled** I'm just kidding. I'm touched you cooked for me.

Isaac : Let's eat.

Allison : I'm starving.

Isaac : Good then.

They walked to the table and he pulled a chair for her.

Allison : Thanks.

Isaac : Be right back **he went in the kitchen**

He grabbed the food. It was rice with mushrooms and some meat on the side. He hoped it was good enough. He shrugged and went back in the dining room.

Allison : It smells good.

Isaac : Don't speak too fast, you haven't tasted it yet.

Allison : Should I really be worried about my stomach ?

He chuckled and sat on his chair. They started to eat.

Allison : Actually...

Isaac : Yeah ?

Allison : It's good.

Isaac : **he smiled** Thanks.

Allison : Well, if it wasn't, we would have just skipped to dessert.

Isaac : Don't talk to me like that.

Allison : I'm thirsty. What do you have ?

Isaac : Ehhh...

Allison : I mean a real thirst, not bedroom games.

Isaac : Oh, well I only got water or soda.

Allison : Water's good.

He gave her some and they finished dinner.

Allison : **she wiped her mouth** Thanks for everything.

Isaac : You're welcome and I'm glad you liked it.

Allison : Is there a dishwater ?

Isaac : Yeah.

Allison : Good, then we won't lose time.

Isaac : For what ?

She smiled and started to clean the table.

Isaac : No, let me do that. You're the guest.

Allison : Alright but be fast.

He grabbed the dishes and went in the kitchen. He filled the dishwater and closed it.

Allison : Hey there.

He turned around and met her lips. He kissed back with passion feeling desire taking over his body.

Allison : Why don't we go see the bedroom ?

Isaac : G-Good idea.

Allison : Do I make you nervous ?

Isaac : No **he grabbed her hand and led her to the bedroom**

The bed was covered with rose petals.

Allison : **she looked at him with a smile** Are you trying to get in my pants, mister ?

Isaac : I think you are.

She pushed him on the bed and jumped on him.

Isaac : Hey there.

Allison : Shut up **she was sitting on him**

She leaned down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her. The kiss grew more intense and he unzipped her dress. She took it off with his help. He admired her body. He couldn't believe she was going to be his. He rolled over so she was under him. He kissed her deeply. Her hands ran under his shirt. He pulled it over and tossed it on the floor.


End file.
